


This Makes Us a Family, I Guess?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cool uncle Scott is too cute for words, De-Aged Isaac, De-aging, Male Lactation, Mama Derek, Multi, No Allison because I never really liked her, No Malia because bleh, No dubcon or noncon, Occassional sex from various ships, Papa Stiles, baby! isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad run-in with a witch, Isaac has been reduced to a newborn. Thankfully, Stiles and Derek are perfectly happy playing Mommy and Daddy...with some help along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this will be a multi-chaptered story. If something with in the story makes you uncomfortable, I apologize, but you knew what you were getting yourself into.
> 
> Any mean comments will be ignored because I honestly don't give two shits if you have something mean to say.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this.

Derek and Stiles were snuggled together on the couch reveling in the rare quiet time that graced them. That’s because after a run-in with a slightly territorial witch, Isaac’s invasive personality didn’t allow him to leave well enough alone, resulted in him being reduced to a baby (newborn to be exact). Derek’s past experience with infant cousins and his younger sibling made him a main candidate for temporarily raising the de-aged Lahey; Stiles himself had always loved babies and had no problem playing “Parent” with his boyfriend.  
Many unanticipated pratfalls came with parenting Isaac: baby vomit, midnight feeds, never-ending baby poop, mystery stains EVERYWHERE, and most importantly…Derek’s new ability to breastfeed. After discovering that the new pack pup was allergic to just about every infant formula they tried, they went to Deaton for help. Deaton mentioned that infant wolf pups respond best to breastmilk from their mother. Seeing as how Derek took the role of Momma Wolf over Isaac he had no choice but to undergo the ancient druid ritual to induce the production of breastmilk.  
Stiles saw no problem with the new installment because whenever he was scavenging the internet for porn that peaked his interest, a clip with a female’s large breasts were required, bonus points and a quicker orgasm if she was lactating too.  
An hour after the ritual, Derek had already begun producing milk, much to the excitement of baby Isaac. Derek still refuses to discuss the awkward lactation consult he had to have with Deaton in order to know how the hell he was supposed to get Isaac to latch without ripping off his nipple or injuring the baby.  
Another problem that had arose was the fact that the spell was irreversible because the one who cast the spell needed to be alive in order to reverse any enchantments they cast, and an overzealous Scott had led to the kind of brutal death of the witch.  
It’s now been four months and just like any set of new parents, Stiles and Derek have no fucking clue about what they’re doing.

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

Stiles slowly dragged his tongue up from the smooth stomach of his mate up to his neck. Moaning in ecstasy, Derek’s eyes role into the back of his head. Peppering Derek’s body with kisses, Stiles quickly descends back down his lover’s body.  
“God Stiles, if you don’t hurry up and get me out of these pants, I’ll kick you out of the room and finish myself off”  
“Don’t worry, babes. Daddy Stiles will take good care of you…was that awkward?”  
“Extremely, don’t say that again.”  
Backtracking from the slightly awkward banter that had just taken place, Stiles resumed ravishing his mate. Derek’s quiet whimpers were progressing into low and drawn out moans, giving Stiles warning of his incoming orgasm. As soon as Derek’s noises had reached an all-time high, a cry rang out from across the hall.  
“Fuck me!”  
“That was the plan, wasn’t it?”  
“Shut up and get off of me. I’m gonna go get him before he makes himself spit-up.”  
Derek proceeds to roll out of their shared bed and pad his way into Isaac’s nursery. He glances into the crib to see exactly what he was anticipating: a red-faced infant bawling his eyes out. He picks up the baby before turning on the nursery lamp situated in the corner of the room; crossing over to the other side he proceeds to settle Isaac against his chest after realizing the wailing infant is hungry.  
He pulls his shirt up and over his somewhat ample breast and slowly brings Isaac to his nipple; the now sniffling infant latches on without a moment’s hesitation just as Stiles enters the room to situate himself at his little family’s side.  
“I still can’t believe we’re parents to this perfect little child.”  
“Or that that child used to be the very annoying and very codependent Lahey.”  
“Stiles be nice. What matters is that we’re keeping him safe and happy. Can you pass me his blanket, please?”  
Stiles proceeds to get up from where he was seated to retrieve the object in question. The blanket was a pale blue with a picture of a small lavender wolf howling at a light yellow moon. It had been a gift from the Sheriff; he had proudly assumed the role of “Pop Pop”, and adored showering the newest member of the Stilinski clan in presents.  
While gently stroking the soft fabric of the blanket, Stiles remembered telling his dad he would be a grandpa.

_“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Stiles.”_   
_“Don’t worry, dad loves babies. He always has, so he’ll absolutely flip with joy when he founds out there’s a new member of the family.”_   
_Derek glances up from the cooing infants face to stare worriedly between Stiles confident expression and the front door to the sheriff’s house. Quickly situating Isaac into the crook of one arm Derek proceeds to knock on the door._   
_The door swings open to reveal a calm Sheriff._   
_“Hey, son. Hi, Derek. How are you tw-“_   
_The John had paused midsentence to stare at the small child in the former alpha’s arms._   
_“Okay, Stiles who’s baby did you steal, and why?”_   
_“Really dad! I would never steal a baby…unless it tried to kill me. Or if I needed to use it as bait to get to its parent.”_   
_Mr. Stilinski beckon the boys inside the house. After sitting themselves down in the living room, the sheriff turns to face Derek to begin their much needed discussion._   
_“I trust you more than I trust Stiles right now, so who’s baby is that?”_   
_“Well, this is actually Isaac.”_   
_The sheriff’s eyebrows slowly shift upwards waiting for Derek to elaborate._   
_“He got into a fight with a witch, she turned him into a newborn, and Scott killed her so we have no way of changing him back. That being said, Stiles and I decided it would be for the best if the two of us raised him as our own. Our decision is final; we’ve already altered some things to make the transition easier. Stiles just wanted you to know.”_   
_John stared for a little bit, shifting his gaze between Derek, Stiles, and this baby who was supposedly Isaac, but upon gazing into that innocent cherubic face (that honestly did remind the sheriff of that Lahey kid) he felt a warmth in his heart. Similar to the one he felt after looking at Stiles for the first time after his birth._   
_“Can I hold my grandson?”_   
_Derek leans forward and gingerly lays Isaac into the awaiting man’s arms._   
_“Hey kiddo, I’m your Pop Pop. I’m here to make sure your daddies raise you the best that they can, alright?”_   
_Isaac grunts in response, a little smile appearing on his face._

The sound of a small burp breaks Stiles out of his reminiscing. He turns to see Isaac placed on Derek shoulder while his firm but gentle hand pats his back. Derek hands Stiles the baby so that he can swaddle him in it and lay him back down in the crib. After placing a soft kiss on Isaac’s forehead, Stiles places him in his crib. He and Derek venture slowly back to their room, but not before stopping at the door to look at their beautiful child one more time.


	2. Godfather Scott and Aunt Kira are loud and pround, sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skira are over for their weekly visit, and Scott decides it's time Stiles knows where he stands as a part of Isaac's life.

“Scott stop bouncing Isaac. He just ate, and if he throws up on you all I’m gonna do is laugh.”

“Wow Stiles, is that anyway to treat the Godfather of your child?”

“I never made you Godfather.”

“You didn’t have to because I knew you would ask me. Don’t worry, bro I take my job very seriously.”

Kira quickly raises herself from the couch she was settled on to rescue the confused baby Isaac before he had to see his father flail around the living room in frustration. The two of them enter the kitchen where Derek is making dinner.

“Oh my god, it smells amazing in here! What are you making?” Kira asks while strapping Isaac into his highchair.

“Just some enchiladas. No big deal. They should be done soon. Why don’t you go get those two idiots before they destroy my living room.”

Kira nods her head and exits the kitchen only to return seconds later with both Stiles and Scott in tow. She deposits both boys into their respective places at the dinner table, and goes over to Derek to help him bring the food to the table. Stiles slowly raises himself from his seat.

“Do you want me to warm up a bottle for Isaac?”

“No, just sit down. He ate like half an hour ago, so he’s fine. In fact, looks like he’s about to fall asleep in his highchair.”

Everyone turns to focus their attention on the infant. Sure enough, his head is gently bobbing up and down as he doses in his highchair with his fist in his mouth.

“Aw, he is just too cute! I want a baby.”

Scott proceeds to begin choking on the bite of enchilada he had been chewing. Kira hands him a glass of water with a guilty look on her face.

“I didn’t mean right now. I meant when you’re ready. I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be okay, and…um, I want a baby too. Just not right now, okay? Is that okay?”

“That’s fine. Anyway, Derek dinner is amazing. Thank you so much for having us over.”

“It’s not problem. It would be rude if we didn’t invite over our son’s ‘Godfather’ and his fiancée over for dinner.”

Scott beams at Derek using the title and proceeds to kick Stiles in the shin for being an ass about Scott making himself Isaac’s godfather.

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

~~~~

Kira, Derek, and Isaac are upstairs in the nursery while Stiles and Scott are downstairs playing videogames as quietly as possible (which isn’t very quiet at all)

“I don’t know how you’re going to get him to sleep with all that noises coming from downstairs.” Kira says while slowly rocking Isaac in his light grey rocking chair. Derek was across the room folding some baby clothes he had been meaning to put away.

“He’ll be fine; he’s a pretty heavy sleeper. Honestly, the only reason he’ll wake up is if he had night terrors or he’s hungry.” Derek answers with a casual shrug just as a victorious cry erupts through the house. Isaac makes a dissatisfied noise at the sudden outburst, and snuggles more firmly into Kira’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, buddy. You know what? I’m going to take your mean noisy uncle home so that you can get some much needed rest because being adorable is hard work.”

Derek chuckles lightly at Kira’s antics and walks over to take Isaac from her so she can go. She nods in appreciation, kisses Isaac’s head a few times before stumbling down the stairs as gracefully as she can to grab Scott and get the heck out so the baby can sleep in peace.

After hearing a quick shout and the sound of the front door slamming, Derek places his son in the crib and begins gently stroking his stomach. Isaac stares up at the relaxed parent and coos while bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers. Derek’s hand moves up to begin rubbing the patch of soft, blonde curls, and the infant’s eyes begin to drift closed as his breathing evens out.

Stiles enters the room a little after Derek’s sure that Isaac’s asleep.

“How is the little guy?”

“See for yourself.”

Derek steps away from the kid so that Stiles can take a peek at the sleeping child. He leans down to press a soft kid to his baby’s forehead and turns to grab Derek’s hand to lead him out of the room.

The two parents lay together in bed satisfied with another day of raising their pup.

“You know, I think we should throw a baby shower. Nothing over the top just a nice little get together where everyone can spend time with Isaac and ‘officially’ welcome him as the pack’s pup.”

“Stiles, that is the least stupid idea you had all day. Congrats, now go to sleep we’ll have Lydia help us start planning it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.decorpad.com/photo.htm?photoId=125164
> 
> You can go to that link to get a peek at what Isaac's nursery looks like. I figured the outline of the countries and continents was cute and something Stiles would totally do...without Derek's permission.
> 
> I'll try my best to update as often as possible without sacrificing length and quality.


	3. Baby Shower in Progress, as long as Isaac stops being mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jackson venture over to the residence of Beacon Hills cutest (and weirdest) family to plan Baby Isaac's baby shower. Yay...now if only Isaac would stop looking at Jackson like that.

“What the hell is with the gypsy scarf?” Stiles inquired referring to the length of fabric wrapped around his mate’s body securing Isaac to his chest.

“It’s a moby wrap, you idiot. Lydia bought it for me as a pre-baby shower gift.”

“It looks kinda stupid…does it do anything else besides hold Isaac and look stupid? Because his swing already does both of those things.”

Actually, it does allow me to nurse him while giving me some privacy, you ass!”

Stiles backs away in surrender as Derek stalks toward him to leave the living room and begin going upstairs. Isaac grunts playfully as his Mama’s movement gently bounces him up and down. The melodic giggles cause Derek to slow down and smile at the adorableness that is his son.

“You know, I used to remember when you were Mr. Big Bad Scary Alpha, and now you’re just Mama Derek.”

“If you call me that again, I’ll rip your throat out wi-”

“With your teeth, yeah yeah I’ve heard it a thousand times, sweetheart.”

Derek’s calm was short-lived as he let out a short growl to show Stiles he wasn’t please at all. Stiles yelps and stumbles away into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

“Why don’t we call Lydia so she can come over and help us start planning the baby shower. Plus, you can’t kill me if you’re focused on the baby.”

Stiles begins dialing Lydia’s number hoping with every fiber of his being that she picks up because if looks could kill he’d be pushing daisies. Thankfully, she picked up.

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

_“What do you want Stiles? I’m busy.”_

_“Derek and I wanted to know if you’d like to come over for dinner to start the official baby shower party plans.”_

_“And now I am suddenly unbusy. Jackson and I will be over in 15 minutes. Have coffee prepared; it’s going to be a long night.”_

_“No problem, and thanks for doing this. I know you didn’t have to.”_

_“Oh it’s nothing. I love planning parties, I love Isaac, and I love bossing you around.”_

_“Heh heh…yeah I figured, so see you soon.”_

_“Bye, Stiles.”_

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

The doorbell had just rung and Derek had gotten up from the couch where he was nursing Isaac to go answer the door.

“Aww, there’s my sweet nephew. Hello Derek, how are you?”

“Fine, thank you for coming Lydia.”

“Um hi, you’re looking …awfully maternal.” Jackson struggles to greet politely seeing as how he wasn't expecting the first thing he saw to be an infant Lahey attached to Derek’s nipple.

“Thank you Jackson” Derek struggles to ignore his instincts that are telling him to slam the door in Whittemore’s face and continue with his day. He moves aside so that Lydia and Jackson can both enter the house.

After Derek leads them to the living room, Stiles comes out with the coffee he had been ordered to make upon their arrival. Everyone thanks Stiles for the drink after they’ve all settled into the couch.

“So any ideas for a theme?”

“Seeing as how Isaac has already been born, we figured that it would only make sense to incorporate things that he likes. Or seems to like it’s really hard to tell when they’re this young.”

“That sounds absolutely precious. What does he like?”

“He seems to be really into monkeys and jungle type things.”

“That’s perfect! I can already envision it: Decorations of monkeys hanging from vines and leaves adorning the tables, floral centerpieces with ceramic monkeys, tropical scented candles with monkey stickers on the outside of them, a buffet of chocolaty treats, and a party favor of banana s’mores.”

“Oh, we can have Isaac wear a monkey costume.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Stiles. And if you have any monkey themed clothes we can hang them in front of the window like a banner.”

“Well, it seems like you’ve got this party all planned out, how about we go home because I’m tired and the ball of drool keeps mean-mugging me.”

Everyone looks down at Isaac and sure enough, he doesn’t seem too happy to see Jackson on his couch talking to his Mama, Papa, and Auntie.

“I guess we’ll go home. Thank you for having us over; you both were wonderful hosts. I’ll start organizing the party supplies this week so we can have it next Saturday. Alright, bye.”

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

Isaac had just been put to bed, so the two tired parents were lying in bed going over their guest list for the party.

“So Melissa, Scott, Kira, Dad, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, ugh Jackson, Parrish, the twins, Danny, Deaton, Liam, Liam’s crew (Brett & Mason), and Chris are invited.”

“Shouldn’t we invite Peter?”

“Ew, no.”

“Stiles, we’re inviting his mate, so we should invite him out of common courtesy.”

“Gross, being a mom made you considerate.”

“Stiles…I’m going to kill you.”

Lucky for Isaac, he ended up sleeping through the sound of his Mom beating the tar out of his dad, with a slipper, for being an asshole. Even though he did end up waking at 3 AM, but can you blame him? No one wants to sleep in a wet diaper.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might annoy some of you, but I'm not going to write the baby shower itself because I feel that I would do a poor job and I don't want you guys to suffer through bad writing.
> 
> But to make up for it I have pictures to help you visualize what some stuff from this chapter looks like so here it is:  
> Derek's Moby Wrap: http://www.dorfhaus.net/WebRoot/Store7/Shops/62496800/4FA4/EC52/83E6/E11F/2EF7/C0A8/28B8/45C4/moby-wrap-tragetuch-manduca-pacific.jpg
> 
> Isaac's Monkey Costume: http://www.mrcostumes.com/MediaService/1724
> 
> Party Cake: http://www.keykgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/P1050830-3.jpg (Use your imagination and pretend the words spell out Isaac)
> 
> Lydia's Spiel: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-8Vyi5e-lfdE/UIes08fcnbI/AAAAAAAAAMI/LYN7fvLtX00/s1600/monkey+baby+shower.jpg
> 
> Isaac's Swing: http://www.forlifeandstyle.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Cute-and-Colorful-Baby-Swings_27.jpg
> 
> btw my baby cousin Gracie used that swing, and my brother's all had monkey everything when they were babies, so that's why I went with the theme.


	4. I Will Fight You for Food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Picnic without Derek, who's away for work, could anything be more terrifying for a first time father. Stiles is flipping out man!

Coos and giggles rang out throughout the living room as Isaac was gently tossed into the air by his uncle Liam who was making silly faces every time he caught the airborne child. The newly 5 months old infant was learning how to locate loud noises and pay more attention to them.

“I swear dude, this kid is gonna be a fucking genius. I’ve never seen a baby this small be so alert.”

“He’s actually developmentally normal. It’s not even a werewolf skill he’s developing; most 5 month old begin learning how to focus on noises. Don’t get me wrong with me as a dad and Derek as a mom he will be smart…and athletic. He’ll be the complete package!” Stiles voice rang out from the kitchen where he was prepping Isaac’s diaper bag for the day’s outing.

He and Liam had planned on meeting Scott, Kira, and Mama Mccall at the park while Derek was away for business.

“Hey Baby Beta, do you think this is enough breastmilk for a picnic or should I pack more?”

Liam carries Isaac into the kitchen and sits him up on the counter with his hand around his back for support.

“Dude, that looks like you’re bringing enough milk for everyone at the picnic and Isaac…isn’t that all the milk that Derek has stored?”

“…maybe”

“Then you have more than enough. You could probably put half of this back and Isaac still wouldn’t be able to eat it all. Bring like 3 bottles; he should only have two, and you’ll have one as a backup.”

“That means I should bring 15 oz. Alright, sounds good. Sorry if I seem so insane. This is my first time taking Isaac out with Derek, and I’m just terrified that I’ll mess up.”

“Son, the worst thing you can do is not have enough burp cloths and changes of clothes in case he spits up.” The sheriff said wandering into the unusually quiet kitchen.

“Hey Dad! What are you doing here?”

“Nothing, Melissa just wanted me to drop by and tell you that she won’t be able to come to the picnic because she got called into the hospital, but, don’t worry, Jordan will be coming instead.

“No problem, that’s not something she can control.”

John nods his head understandingly and walks out the door, so he can get back to the station.

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

“Oh my god! There’s my little Issie-poo, give me my sweet little nephew.” Kira squeals the moment she sees Isaac wiggling around on the picnic blanket.

“Honey, please slow down before you trip and hurt yourself…or someone else.”

Thankfully, Kira made it to the blanket without murdering herself or an innocent bystander; she immediately scooped up her beloved nephew and peppered his face in loving kisses. Liam who was seated next to Isaac chuckles at the kiss attack his little buddy is enduring.

“I’m gonna have to wipe like three pounds of lip gloss off my son’s face, Kira. Take it easy with all the love.” Stiles jokes while approaching the blanket from the table where he and his stepfather were setting up the lunch at one of the park provided picnic tables.

Kira dismisses him with a simple hand gesture and continues to snuggle the laughing baby. An exclamation from the table causes Liam, Kira, and Isaac all turn their heads to see an overexcited Scott bouncing around while Parrish looks at him with a look of pure smugness.

“Guys! Parrish’s potato salad is insanely good like it is orgasmic. Oh my god, I will kill someone for this potato salad.”

“Can I try some?”

“Stiles, I love you man but if you touch this potato salad, I will eat you.”

“You know what? I wasn’t hungry any way”

“Scott, sweetheart, share the food, and can you pass me a bottle for Isaac; he seems hungry”

Dejectedly Scott hands Stiles his plate of food and begins bringing over the diaper bag. After getting handed the requested bottle, Kira presses a quick kiss to Scott’s nose and hands the gurgling baby his food. Isaac snatches the bottle and pops the nipple into his mouth with a smile.

“Does that taste good, little guy. I bet it does.” Liam coos at Isaac who responds with an irritated growl.

“Yeah, Liam don’t come between a Hale-Stilinski and their food. You will get bitten or thrown up on.”

“Wait, I thought it was Stilinski-Hale?”

“My sweet, sweet kitsune I use both because I can. I am a grown man who fathers a child and owns a home I can say as I please.”

“Um… I didn’t question you that much, but I’m glad that you’re confident.”

“Hey guys, I think I see Derek coming towards us.”

“Woah, babe. What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town.”

“I got bored, and the meeting was pointless; I decided to leave so I can see my amazing mate and gorgeous son.”

Upon hearing his mama’s voice, Isaac chucks his bottle over his shoulder and begins reaching for Derek who promptly leans down to pick him up before pressing a massive kiss on his forehead.

“Now that all the excitement is over, let’s eat!”

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

“Perfect day with a perfect family. I am so glad you came home early”

Isaac grunts in agreement while chewing at the collar of Stiles shirt. Derek lays next to them chuckling softly at his son’s antics.

“I’m just as glad as you are. I love being able to spend time with the people I love. You know what, we should actually hold a big barbecue for the whole pack.”

“Let’s invite everyone who came to the baby shower.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Immediately after Derek’s statement, the family of three yawn.

“I’m too lazy to put Isaac in his crib. Let’s just have him sleep with us tonight.”

“Alright, night Stiles; night Isaac.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great faith in you guys, but this happened to a friend. I won't take kindly to someone telling me that my intelligence on babies is inaccurate in any form. 
> 
> I have extensive knowledge on infancy, and if I ever list something not normal for a baby. I'll mention it because I don't want to steer you guys wrong.
> 
> So recently I've realized that Isaac needs family his own age, so I was considering adding a pregnancy to the fic. It's not necessarily going to be Sterek because they already have their hands full, so it will probably be another couple.
> 
> I love you guys!


	5. Maybe Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan's got a question he's been dying to ask, and Stiles has all the answers...as excitable as they may be.

Stiles was currently destroying his bedroom attempting to locate his ringing cell phone. Derek and Isaac were at Deaton’s office for a pediatric visit and that could be them calling to tell Stiles Isaac had some flesh eating baby disease…probably not though. After stubbing his toe and hitting the floor, the distressed dad noticed his phone laying under the dresser. Apparently, some type of god was on his side because he managed to grab and answer before whoever was calling gave up.

“This is Stile’s phone.”

“Hey Stiles, this is Jordon…your stepdad, but you know that. Sorry, I’m really nervous, and I have something very important to ask you?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How would you feel about your father and I having a baby?”

“What? Are you kidding, that sounds amazing! Dad freaking loves babies, Isaac could get a friend, and I can finally be a big brother. That is a great idea. Get to work on that, dude. Wait, gross…now I’m imagining you and my dad having sex. I’ll call you back when I’m done barfing.”

“Bye Stiles, and thanks for being so supportive.”

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

“Okay little guy let’s get you in the house, so you can have lunch.” Derek told Isaac as he brought him inside.

Upon noticing his family’s arrive, Stiles hopped up from the couch went over to kiss Derek and take Isaac back to the couch with him for some post-pediatrics loving. Derek chuckles and goes to the kitchen to put the unused breastmilk in the freezer.

“You’re going to have to give him back when I come back to the living room. I need to feed him.”

“Fine steal my son from me so he never knows his father loves him, you monster.” Stiles joked

“Stop being dramatic and give me my baby.”

An eager Isaac was handed over Derek who promptly lifts his shirt and allows Isaac to eat.

“Parrish and my dad want to have a baby; I’m super excited about it.”

“That’s nice, Isaac can have a playmate who’s around his age.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking…the only weird part about it is that Isaac will be a little over a year older than his aunt or uncle.”

“Peter’s not much older than me, even though our situation is slightly different, and that didn’t affect our friendship growing up, and I know that won’t affect Isaac’s future friendship with the baby.”

“Wow, you always know exactly what to say.” Stiles leans forward to give Derek a quick but meaningful kiss before settling back into the couch.

 

~~Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition Awkward Transition~~

 

John and Jordan were seated at the dining table enjoying a lovely meal together, which was a rare occurrence with their erratic work schedule.

“So I was thinking that maybe I should take some time off work.” The former Parrish said to break the comfortable silence.

“I don’t see a problem with it, but any particular reason why?”

“Well, I actually was considering that we could, possibly, have a baby. And don’t worry I already talked to Stiles about this and he was elated.”

“If we’re being honest here, I would love to have a baby with you because I love you more than anything in this world. Actually, my favorite stage of Stiles’s life had to be when he was a baby: couldn’t talk back, couldn’t sneak out, just wanted love and attention.”

“That’s great to hear…so when should we get started.”

It took everything in John’s power to not sweep everything on the table onto the floor so that he could ravage Jordan right there in the dining room. Instead he swiftly gathered both of their dirty plates and placed them in the sink before grabbing his husband’s hand and leading him to their bedroom.

_John collapses onto his back bringing Jordan down with him. They crash their lips together while attempting to rip of each other’s clothes. After successfully getting the younger man’s clothes off, John presses kisses to his collarbone and descends down until he reaches his lower stomach. A pair of hands grip his face and pull him up firmly pressing their soft lips that he fell in love with against his._

_“I can’t wait any longer. Fuck me already.”_

_Not needing any further invitation John stretches over to their nightstand to retrieve an almost empty bottle of lube. He drizzles some onto his fingers and his love’s hole before teasingly swirling his index finger to prep Parrish. He quickly transitions to pistoning his fingers in and out of his husband until the man in question is gasping in ecstasy._

_Just as Jordan was about to reach an apex of pleasure, all stimulation stopped and John’s fingers were removed; a soft whimper on his part soon changed to a groan as Mr. Stilinski’s fingers were replaced with his throbbing cock._

_His thrusts were already becoming erratic as his husbands warm, wet heat clenched around him. Both their orgasms were imminent. Jordan was thrown over the edge by a series of firms jabs to his prostate; his spasming heat resulted in John spilling his seed inside of him. After catching their breath, they pulled apart and cuddled against one another._

“I know it might take a couple tries, but I feel confident that we’ll get pregnant soon”

John lovingly stroked his mate’s stomach.

“I hope so baby, I sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Jordan is legally a Stilinski, he still goes by Parrish at work to avoid confusion, so now it's a nickname of sorts.
> 
> I tried my hand at a smut scene toward the end of the chapter...I apologize ahead of time. I italicized it so that if you want to skip it you can. It's bad I would just suggest pretending it doesn't exist.


End file.
